


Spanish Translation for: When she raised the window, in-flu-Enza

by The_new_failure



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emetophobia, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Noir is sick, Sickfick, Spanish work, This is a translation, slowburn, this isn’t mine, thottimuspride is the original creator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_new_failure/pseuds/The_new_failure
Summary: (Spanish translation)Después de no saber de Noir por un par de días, Peter Porker va a buscarlo solo para encontrarlo peligrosamente enfermo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When she raised the window, in-flu-Enza.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212142) by [thottimuspride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottimuspride/pseuds/thottimuspride). 



> [B]eter [B] [B]arker-Peter Parker  
> Danger Days-Peni Parker  
> Mo Money Mo Morales-Miles  
> Peter B. Parker-Noir  
> Hamburgler-Peter Porker
> 
> (Enjoy)  
> Disfruten 
> 
> thottimuspride  
> If someday you want this erased, tell me and I’ll delete it

Comenzó como un pequeño cosquilleo en la parte posterior de la garganta, un leve dolor detrás de los ojos; Molesto pero no peligroso. Peter resolvió simplemente ignorarlo, y volvió a golpear nazis en la cara. Pronto, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que esto era más serio de lo que parecía en un principio; Al día siguiente, Peter se despertó temblando, sintiendo su pecho como si un vicio lo aplastara lentamente. Rebuscando en la mesita de noche por sus gafas, sus manos normalmente seguras temblaban y su visión era borrosa, hasta que logró recuperar sus gafas. Asombrosamente, su visión permaneció borrosa y retorcida, la habitación continuó girando y distorsionándose.  
"Esto no es bueno", dijo Peter, la habitación monocromática se desvanecía dentro y fuera de su enfoque mientras trataba de sentarse. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, logró tropezarse con los pies y llegando a la cocina, alcanzando el "teléfono" que había dejado a un lado, un regalo su yo del universo alternativo que le permitía comunicarse a través de las dimensiones.  
Antes de que pudiera agarrar el dispositivo, una oleada de vértigo lo envolvió; Su visión comenzó a fallarle antes de desvanecerse a negro. Peter sintió que su cuerpo perdía fuerza antes de golpear el suelo, la baldosa se enfrió contra su piel febril.  
"Creo que ... me quedaré aquí por un rato", pensó, antes de desmayarse por completo.

Peter Porker estaba teniendo un buen día si él mismo lo decía. Había luchado contra un caballo en un hospital, evitando que pisoteara a todos los bebés en las incubadoras, y había tenido tiempo de irse a conseguir un delicioso sándwich. Un zumbido interrumpió su comida en el sándwich, y sacó el teléfono, que tenía un nuevo mensaje.  
De: Peter B. Parker (Noir)  
Hwkl! ../////  
Porker entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, antes de quitarse un guante y escribir una respuesta.  
Para: Peter B. Parker (Noir)  
Quítate los guantes: 8P  
Peter esperó unos minutos, pero no hubo respuesta.  
"Hm, debe haber 'marcado' accidentalmente", reflexionó, puso su teléfono en el bolsillo de su traje y volvió a ponerse el guante, antes de irse a la ciudad. Sin embargo, una nota de preocupación no dejó su mente.  
Más tarde esa noche, el héroe conocido como Spider-Ham sacó su teléfono una vez más y revisó sus mensajes. Ninguno de Noir, pero el "chat grupal", como lo llamaban los niños, estaba activo.  
El usuario [Danger Days] ha cambiado el nombre de chat a "¡Es miércoles, Mis amigos!"  
Hawaii Five Oh Drumline: AAAAAAAA  
Mo 'Money Mo' Morales: AAAAA  
Danger Days: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
[️B] eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: por qué  
[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: por qué son así  
Hamburgler: oye pandilla, ¿es tiempo de”Acosar a Peter” otra vez?  
Danger Days: si  
Mo Money Mo Morales: siempre es hora de acosar a Peter aquí  
[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: No puedo creer que hayan encontrado mi antigua cuenta de vines. LeS he EnSeñaDo mis secretos y AsI me pagan. Traición : '(  
Hawaii Five Oh Drumline: f  
Hamburgler: jaja  
Hamburgler: fuera del tema, pero ¿alguien ha oido de Noir? Me envió un mensaje extraño antes y no he escuchado de él.  
Hawaii Five Oh Drumline: un mensaje extraño dices ',: 3  
Hamburgler:: 8 /  
[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: En realidad, no he tenido noticias de él en algunos días ... asumí que estaba ocupado tbh  
Mo Money Mo Morales: igual tbh  
Danger Days: hablamos el día b4 ystrday  
Danger Days: parecía estar bien ^.  
Hamburgler: si no ha respondido mañana, ¿deberíamos ir a verlo?  
[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: estaba a punto de sugerir hacer eso  
Mo Money Mo Morales: ugh tengo escuela> :(  
Danger Days: estoy ocupada tmbien : '(  
Hawaii Five Oh Drumline: Tengo un recital de ballet : /  
Danger Days: oh cool !!!!!!! BS !!!!  
Peter cerró la aplicación después de desearle suerte a Gwen y suspiró por la nariz. Desde su primer encuentro con el hombre monocromo, no ha podido evitar que sus pensamientos se desvíen hacia él ... su línea de mandíbula cincelada, su adorable confusión ante el cubo de Rubik. ¡Concéntrate! Ham sacudió la cabeza para sacudirse los pensamientos y fue a echarse una siesta ...  
Al día siguiente, Peter no pudo evitar pensar en Noir y preocuparse. Noir solía responder rápidamente a los mensajes, y nunca antes había enviado accidentalmente un mensaje así.  
Estos pensamientos plagaron su mente hasta después de su patrulla, cuando sacó su teléfono para revisar sus mensajes una vez más. Todavía ninguno de Noir, así que abrió el chat grupal.  
Hamburgler: hey  
Hamburgler: todavía no hay respuesta: 8 (  
️ [️B] eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTA BIEN   
️ [️B] eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: whoops mayúsculas bloqueadas  
[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: Estaré contigo en un minuto  
Mo Money Mo Morales: dile hola de mi parte : D  
Hamburgler: lo haré! : 8D  
Ham apagó su teléfono y se dio la vuelta cuando una puerta perfectamente rectangular apareció en la tela del espacio, un resplandor verde emanaba de ella. El verde era tan vibrante que casi era de neón.  
"A Noir le encantaría eso", pensó Ham distraídamente mientras corría rápidamente hacia un mundo en blanco y negro.

Ham saludó a Peter B. con una sonrisa mientras salía del portal y saltó para darle un abrazo al hombre antes de posarse en su hombro como un loro.  
"Hey Pete! Me alegro de que vengas conmigo ”, dijo Porker, luego sacó un mapa cómicamente de gran tamaño y lo recorrió por un segundo, antes de mostrarle a Peter una gran X roja marcada en el papel, con una línea de puntos que conduce a ella. No hay otros puntos de referencia donde se muestra en el "mapa".  
"Yo ... no tengo idea de lo que es esto", dijo Peter inexpresivo después de mirar en silencio el mapa por un siglos.  
"¡Es un mapa!"  
"No, puedo ver que es un mapa, simplemente ..."  
Peter se detuvo por un segundo y consideró la realidad de su situación, antes de decidir que simplemente no le importaba lo suficiente como para discutirlo. "Está bien, navega tu, yo me columpio"  
Ham asintió con la cabeza antes de señalar, aparentemente al azar en la niebla, y Peter disparó rápidamente una red antes de saltar desde el edificio a la niebla siempre presente de la dimensión de Noir.  
Peter se desorientó rápidamente en la niebla, aunque Ham parecía poder dirigirlo con facilidad, y pronto llegaron a un tejado frente a un edificio de apartamentos indescriptible.  
El edificio, aunque gris como todo lo demás, parecía estar cubierto por una capa de suciedad y mugre. Las ventanas estaban sucias y opacas al polvo, algunas parecían como si se hubiera intentado limpiarlas, pero esto parecía haber manchado el desorden, dejándolas rayadas y tan mal como antes. El ladrillo exterior estaba decorado con un puñado de agujeros de bala y cerca, un charco sospechoso de algo negro manchaba la pared y el pavimento. En la distancia, un perro aulló, y sonaron disparos.  
"Bueno ... Esto es alegre", comentó Peter. "¿Sabes cuál es la ventana de su apartamento?"  
Ham volvió a consultar el mapa, que miraba a Peter, con una segunda mirada, como si un alumno de primer grado lo hubiera dibujado con crayones. "Piso superior, tercero a lo largo" Luego, el "mapa" se dobló en el éter del que provenía.  
Peter saltó rápidamente hacia la ventana y trató de mirar dentro, pero la mugre le confundió la visión, dejando el interior como una mancha gris. Mientras intentaba en vano mirar a través de la tierra que cubría la ventana, Porker intentaba abrir la ventana. La primera ventana estaba bloqueada, pero la segunda arrojó resultados más optimistas, ya que Ham se esforzó por empujar la ventana hacia arriba, chilló en voz alta y atrajo la atención de Peter, quien luego se arrastró para ayudar. Lentamente, la ventana obstinada se abrió para revelar un pequeño cuarto de baño.  
La habitación era tan monocromática como el resto de la dimensión, con una pequeña alcoba con ducha, un estante con un botiquín de primeros auxilios rudimentario y un inodoro de cisterna de aspecto antiguo, incluso para esta dimensión.  
Saltando a la habitación sobre el suelo de baldosas agrietadas, Peter tiró de la ventana y se negó a cerrar al principio; dejando una pulgada de ventana abierta, antes de cerrarse de golpe con un chasquido. Alejándose de la ventana, llamó al apartamento: —¿Peter? Es uh Peter, ¿estás dentro?  
Porker se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, mirando alrededor del pequeño apartamento antes de gritar  
"¿Batman? ¿Estás en casa?". El cerdo continuó confiadamente en la sala de estar, como si lo hubiera visitado antes.  
"Debería preguntarle sobre eso más tarde", pensó Peter mientras miraba las diversas chucherías en el manto. Había un cubo de rubix; el único color en la dimensión que apareció, una pequeña foto de una mujer y un hombre que Peter reconoció como una tía May y un tío Ben más jóvenes, y un pedazo de papel con una flor prensada, una firma demasiado descolorida para ver por quién estaba hecho .  
Peter se sobresaltó de su investigación por un grito de su amigo.  
"¡$€@¥*!" Gritó Porker, las censuras aparecieron sobre su cabeza en una burbuja de diálogo animada cuando Peter dobló la esquina para ver a Spider-Ham de pie sobre Noir, quien estaba inmóvil en la baldosa gris.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude hacer la mejor traducción que digamos en este. 🤦🏻♀️

Peter se sintió, para decirlo simplemente, como una mierda. Había entrado y salido del estado de conciencia y lucidez en la baldosa fría. Cada respiración se sentía más fuerte que la anterior, y su cabeza le dolía de forma feroz. Una parte distante de él se preguntó si se había golpeado cuando se cayó, y la adherencia en su rostro lo indicaría, pero cuando trató de moverse para limpiarlo, sus extremidades cedieron hasta la mitad y se estrelló contra el suelo de nuevo. Y luego estaban los escalofríos. Jesús María y José los escalofríos eran lo peor. Un minuto estaba temblando patéticamente en el suelo, y al siguiente se sentía como la cera de una vela, derritiéndose lentamente a medida que la fiebre lo invadía de nuevo. Fue en uno de sus raros momentos de lucidez que Peter se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era lo mismo que mató a su madre. Era influenza, y él iba a morir una muerte innoble, solo en el piso de su apartamento, sin que nadie supiera lo que le había sucedido. La idea de esto provocó una extraña sensación de miedo en su espina dorsal y él se sostuvo desesperadamente de la parte superior del mostrador sobre él, alcanzando el teléfono. Sus manos palparon sobre el mostrador, antes de finalmente agarrar el dispositivo.  
Dejando a un lado su orgullo, escribió "ayuda" con dedos torpes y presionó enviar al primer contacto de su lista, antes de que se recostara sobre la baldosa fría y se sacudiera. Escuchó un "ding" en el dispositivo, pero antes de que pudiera mirar, perdió la conciencia...  
"-¿Man? ¿Estás en casa? Una voz se filtró lentamente en la conciencia de Peter, la reconoció, vagamente, e intentó responder, decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero todo lo que salía de su boca era un gemido silencioso, agitado por el dolor. Un ruido como pisadas sonando en la cocina, y luego un ruido como una bocina de niebla le desgarró la cabeza adolorida.  
Peter gimió de nuevo y escuchó otro set de pasos hacia él, esta vez más fuerte, y una segunda voz se unió a la cacofonía. Presionando su cabeza golpeando contra la baldosa fría, trató de ignorar los ruidos por encima de él. O lo ayudarían, lo que sería bueno, o lo derribarían, lo que sería mejor que morir de influenza. O, pensó distraídamente, podrían ser simplemente alucinaciones.  
Mientras que el Peter conocido como Noir contemplaba estas cosas en el piso, los Peters conocidos como Porker y Parker intentaron que Noir respondiera a ellos.  
Porker agarró suavemente el hombro de Noir, que no estaba cubierto con su habitual gabardina, sino con un chaleco bastante desgastado, y le sacudió suavemente el hombro. Noir se sintió pegajoso bajo sus manos, y se estremeció ante el toque. Su respiración era dificultosa, y no respondió al toque de otra forma que no fuera gemir en voz baja.  
Porker sintió una bola apretada de ansiedad y miedo en su pecho y se sintió paralizado por un segundo, antes de que Peter Parker se apresurara y girara suavemente a Noir hacia su costado, en una posición que Porker reconoció vagamente como la posición de recuperación.  
Con Noir a su lado, Ham tuvo su primera vista de la cara de su amigo cercano. Una nariz larga y torcida era la única similitud que mantenía con el otro Peter Parker. La cara de Noir estaba decorada con cicatrices, las pequeñas salpicadas por su hermosa mandíbula y sus mejillas, mientras que una más grande corría por el lado derecho de su boca, un labio partido se abrió más. Su cabello era gris oscuro, casi negro, mientras que a los lados de su cabello lucía algunas vetas plateadas, estrés o genética tal vez, porque aunque Porker no era muy bueno en la edad humana, no se veía más viejo que el otro Peter. Sin embargo, lo preocupante era la sangre oscura que se había congelado justo por encima de su ceja izquierda, el parche de baldosas donde yacía su cabeza estaba cubierto de sangre.  
"Voy a ir a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, quédate aquí". Peter salió corriendo al baño, dejando a Ham solo con Noir.  
Porker levantó una mano temblorosa y la colocó en el rostro magullado de Noir. Estaba teniendo una fiebre, tan caliente que se podía sentir a través del material de su guante.  
"... hey" Una voz familiar se escuchó, y Ham saltó al ver que Noir se había despertado un poco. Sus ojos, a diferencia de todo lo que Ham había visto, eran plateados, salpicados de gris oscuro. El efecto fue fascinante, y Ham se quedó sin aliento por un segundo antes de que entrara en razón.  
"Tú * $$% ^ & £, ¡pensé que estabas muerto!", Lo reprendió Ham, y luego se arrepintió de inmediato cuando su voz alzada hizo que Noir hiciera una mueca.  
"Me alegro de que estés aquí ..." murmuró Noir, y su mano buscó a tientas a Ham. "No quería estar solo ..." Estuvo en silencio por un momento, el único ruido fue el ruido y la sibilancia malsana que venía del pecho de Noir con cada respiración.  
Peter volvió corriendo a la cocina y se sentó en el suelo junto a Ham. Su máscara fue levantada, revelando una cara ansiosa mientras buscaba en el botiquín de primeros auxilios un poco de gasa y alcohol.  
“¿Peter?” Preguntó el colorido Peter, chasqueando suavemente sus dedos al lado de la cara de Noir para captar su atención.  
“¿Hm?” Murmuró Noir, su agarre de la mano de Porker se aflojó por un segundo antes de agarrarlo con fuerza una vez más.  
"Tu cabeza está sangrando, voy a tener que limpiarla con alcohol y te va a doler". Esperando a que Noir reconozca lo que dijo: Peter vertió alcohol en un paño limpio y lo presionó suavemente sobre el corte, limpiando parte de la sangre en el proceso. Noir dejó escapar un siseo de dolor, y apretó ligeramente su agarre sobre Ham, pero por lo demás no reaccionó.  
Cuando la sangre gris oscuro se aclaró de su cabeza, Ham pudo ver la herida. Era más pequeña de lo que pensaba que sería por la cantidad de sangre que salía de ella, y estaba rodeado por un moretón de aspecto doloroso donde golpeaba el piso. En el momento en que el vendaje estaba envuelto alrededor de él, Noir estaba casi inconsciente de nuevo, y estaba temblando.  
Peter se volvió hacia Ham. "Ayúdame a levantarlo, hay un sofá en la otra habitación". Luego se volvió hacia Noir y chasqueó los dedos junto a su oreja. Noir saltó un poco, y abrió un ojo ensacado otra vez con un murmullo.  
"Te trasladaremos al sofá en la sala de estar", dijo Porker mientras el otro Peter agarraba el brazo inerte de Noir.  
"No en el buen sofá ..." Dijo con dificultad mientras era cuidadosamente levantado "No quiero morir ahí"  
Ambos Peter se detuvieron por un segundo y se miraron. Parker apretó la boca en una línea recta y luego puso a Noir en pie.  
Noir se tambaleó inestablemente por un segundo, antes de alzarse hacia adelante, lanzándose al suelo, y los zapatos de Peter. Ham rápidamente retrocedió, antes de agarrar las piernas de Noir para estabilizarlo.  
Peter hizo una mueca compasiva y levantó a Noir al estilo nupcial, apresurándose rápidamente hacia la sala de estar.  
"No en el" buen sofá "" Ham le gritó mientras sacaba un trapeador de su bolsillo y limpiaba el piso rápidamente. Cuando salió corriendo de la habitación, sus pies chocaron con algo pequeño. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que se trataba de un par de gafas de montura de alambre, una de las lentes ligeramente agrietada y el puente unido con cinta. Se los guardó en el bolsillo, se apresuró a entrar en la sala de estar y descubrió que Peter había colocado a Noir en un sofá un poco más pequeño que estaba contra la pared opuesta a la pequeña chimenea. Peter estaba encima de él, preocupado, encorvado en sí mismo con sus brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor de su torso.  
"Está realmente enfermo, no es así", dijo Porker, observando la respiración dificultosa de Noir y sus temblores ahora violentos. "¿Qué debemos hacer?"  
Peter se tomó un momento para pensar, antes de dirigirse a Porker. "Deberíamos llevarlo a mi dimensión, tengo mejor medicina que aquí y podemos vigilarlo". Miró a Porker para que lo aprobara, lo cual le pareció significativo a Ham. No podía verbalizar, así que lo ignoró.  
"Sí, suena bien". Ham se volvió hacia Noir y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla. Cuando no se movió, Ham se volvió hacia donde Peter estaba jugando con el pequeño dispositivo en su muñeca. Era un prototipo de puerta dimensional. Después de estudiar mucho el dispositivo original de Doc Oc, las Arañas trabajaron juntas para crear una versión pequeña y portátil, lo que les permitió viajar con moderación a las otras dimensiones. También evitó que el deterioro dimensional los afectara, mientras que en las otras dimensiones. Ham estaba bastante orgulloso del dispositivo como para decir la verdad. Peter terminó de sintonizar el dispositivo y abrió una pequeña puerta verde en su dimensión.  
Porker atravesó el portal primero, mientras que Peter levantó al inconsciente Noir sobre su espalda llevándolo a caballito después de quitarse la máscara; en el caso de miradas indiscretas al otro lado de la puerta.  
Surgieron en un pequeño, pero acogedor estudio. Una pequeña pila de cajas de pizza estaba al lado de una cama de futón sin hacer, las ventanas que daban a Nueva York estaban un poco sucias y tenían stickers hechos por Miles. Había una vieja televisión, unida por cinta adhesiva y una oración. Dos escritorios estaban apoyados contra la pared debajo de las ventanas, cubiertos con trozos de robótica y disparadores medio desmontados. Las fotos se colgaban en las paredes de forma intermitente, y había una cocina de galera que parecía que nunca se había utilizado.  
Peter miró alrededor ligeramente avergonzado por el desastre antes de colocar a Noir sobre el futón y cubrirlo con la manta en su cama, antes de sacar una caja de debajo de la cama llena de más mantas, amontonándolas sobre su forma temblorosa.  
Ham saltó al futón al lado de Noir mientras Peter corría por el apartamento, agarrando las cajas de pizza y una variedad de chatarra y las metía en bolsas de basura antes de mojar una franela y colocarla sobre la cabeza ardiente de Noir. Luego agarró una chaqueta al azar y unos vaqueros del piso antes de decir; "Voy a tirar esto a la calle e ir a comprar unas medicinas, volveré en un minuto". Peter se apresuró a salir del apartamento, una vez más, dejándolos en un silencio que solo rompió la respiración de Noir. .  
Ham movió la mano de Noirs por encima de las mantas y la sostuvo con una mano, antes de agarrar su teléfono con la otra y abrir el chat grupal.  
Hamburgler: solo les diré que encontramos @Peter B. Parker (Noir)  
Hamburgler: él está enfermo como un perro, así que tendré que enviarle un mensaje a ustedes más tarde  
Danger Days: Oh no D:  
Danger Days: ¡Espero que se sienta mejor pronto!  
[Usuario: Hamburgler se ha desconectado]  
Mo Money Mo Morales: ¿ustedes piensan que está bien?  
Hawaii Five Oh Drum Line: idk ham sonaba bastante preocupado: /  
Danger Days: @ ️ [B] eter [B] [B] arker: Noir está bien??  
[Usuario: ️ [B] eter ️ [B] ️ [B] arker está AFK]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude encontrar la traducción correcta para “hell yeah” en español 😕  
> (I couldn’t find the proper translation for “hell yeah” in Spanish)

Peter estaba en el pasillo de la farmacia, comparando cuidadosamente dos marcas diferentes de medicamentos contra el resfriado y la gripe, antes de elegir el más caro, pero con suerte más efectivo. Dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña nevera de bebidas y tomando algunas botellas de lucozade, Peter contempló la situación actual. Peter B. estaba realmente, muy enfermo; recordó su clase de historia de 11º grado, aprendiendo sobre las pandemias de gripe que devastaron Europa y América en el siglo XX. Había una posibilidad terriblemente real de que Peter B. pudiera morir si no tenían cuidado. Estar en el piso por un tiempo indeterminado probablemente tampoco ayudaba...

Rápidamente pagando las cosas, se apresuró a regresar al apartamento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a su apartamento, una cara familiar apareció en su campo de visión.

"Hola Peter", dijo Mary Jane Watson a modo de saludo. Parecía molesta, y Peter se destrozó el cerebro para pensar en una razón por la cual debería estar fuera de su apartamento, antes de que la realización lo golpeara el la cara. Era la noche de la salida. Después de reconciliarse con MJ, él y ella decidieron intentarlo de nuevo, y todos los miércoles salían a comer o simplemente a pasear por la ciudad. ‘No me extraña que estuviera tan molesta’, pensó Peter, ya que no le conté lo que estaba pasando.

"MJ, lo siento mucho, ha sido un día muy agitado". Peter explicó: "No quise dejarte plantada". Peter torpemente movió la bolsa entre sus manos por falta de otra cosa que hacer.

MJ vio la mirada ansiosa en los ojos de Peter y suspiró. "¿Qué está pasando Peter?"

Peter abrió la boca para responder, antes de que la puerta de su apartamento se abriera y Spider-Ham asomara la cabeza. "Pete? ¡Ah, allí estás! ¿Dónde está el control remoto de la TV?

Peter y MJ se volvieron para mirar al cerdo, quien, al darse cuenta de que los había interrumpido, regresó rápidamente al apartamento y cerró la puerta en silencio.

MJ se quedó mirando la puerta por un momento, antes de volverse hacia Peter. "... Cosas de Spider-Man." MJ suspiró. "Solo ... Avísame la próxima vez". Puso una mano en el hombro de Peter antes de bajar la escalera

"¡Lo siento, MJ!" Peter la llamó "¿Aún saldremos la próxima semana?" MJ rápidamente respondió con un "Sí", y Peter regresó a su apartamento.

Ham parecía haber encontrado el control remoto, un dispositivo tan antiguo y tan golpeado como la TV a la que está vinculado, y estaba cambiando los canales, antes de decidirse por un documental sobre peces. Estaba sentado junto al hombre aún inconsciente, distraídamente sosteniendo su mano.

Peter colocó la bolsa en el mostrador de la cocina, revelando su compra de cinco botellas de lucozade en diferentes sabores, el medicamento para el resfriado y la gripe, así como algunas latas de pollo con fideos y sopa de tomate. Tomando la lucozade y pastillas para el resfriado y la gripe, Peter se dirigió al futón, que estaba empezando a sentirse bastante abarrotado con dos personas y un cerdo en una cama hecha para punto cinco de una persona, pero como sea.

Mientras se deslizaba por el estrecho futón al lado del tembloroso detective, Peter le dio un golpecito suave en el costado de la cara, haciendo una mueca por el calor que irradiaba su cara enrojecida. Tardó unos segundos de golpetear incesantemente antes de que Noir abriera los ojos, entornando los ojos contra la luz antes de sobresaltarse un poco al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

"Oye, amigo, ¿cómo te sientes?", Preguntó Ham rápidamente, soltando la mano de Noir para que el hombre de escala de grises pudiera frotarse la cara de manera agotadora. Peter tocó la franela en la frente de Noir, y al encontrar que ya estaba caliente, la enfrió rápidamente nuevamente y la colocó nuevamente en su frente, lo que causó que Noir suspirara aliviado, moviendo su mano sobre su rostro y sobre las mantas.

Noir no respondió a la pregunta de Porker, así que Peter golpeó el hombro de Noir para llamar su atención, y sacó dos de las pastillas de la botella, presionándolas en su mano libre. “¿Puedes tragar eso? Te ayudarán a bajar la fiebre. Peter sintió dudas de que Noir lo hubiera escuchado, pero después de unos segundos de mirar fijamente su mano, Noir se tragó las pastillas y Peter destapó el frasco de Lucozade y se lo pasó a Noir. que se atragantó un poco por el sabor, antes de drenar toda la botella.

Fue en este punto que Peter recordó algo crucial. Noir había estado en el suelo durante más de un día y probablemente estaba realmente deshidratado, y eso tal vez rehidratarlo con una tonelada de azúcar y electrolitos no era la mejor idea.

"Hey, Ham", gritó Peter, haciendo palanca con cuidado a Noir hasta una posición sentada. "En el baño, debajo del fregadero, está el cubo del vómito, ¿puedes agarrarlo?". Me di cuenta de que quizás rehidratarlo con azúcar no era la mejor idea ... "

Ham desapareció en una nube de polvo, antes de reaparecer y empujar el cubo contra el pecho de Noir justo cuando comenzaba a levantarse.

Oh, wow, soy muy malo en esto. Peter pensó para sí mismo mientras él y Ham daban palmaditas a Noir en su temblorosa espalda.

Finalmente lograron medicar e hidratar a Noir, y poco después se desmayó después de murmurar algo incoherente sobre el buitre y las alcantarillas. Peter se dejó caer en el futón otra vez, Ham haciendo lo mismo en el otro lado de Noir. "Bueno, hoy fue un éxito total". Ham estaba inexpresivo.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de que Peter decidiera hablar. "¿Quieres pedir una pizza?"

“$&!@ yeah”

Noir abrió los ojos en una habitación desconocida. Moviendo su cabeza ligeramente, un dispositivo que reconoció como un televisor, aunque no recordaba cómo lo sabía, silenciosamente crepitaba con estática. La habitación era pequeña y oscura, con la única luz que provenía del dispositivo parpadeante. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Y por qué estaba tan sudoroso y dolorido? Un movimiento en el rincón sombrío llamó su atención, entrecerrando los ojos ... ¿dónde estaban sus gafas? En el momento entre mirar y contemplar sus lentes faltantes, el movimiento desapareció, antes de que el techo pareciera ondearse y distorsionarse, y miles de arañas comenzaron a descender lentamente sobre redes casi invisibles hacia él, sus queliceras haciendo clic y goteando saliva, que caía en su cara, ardiendo como ácido a través de su piel. Se apartó del camino a medida que caía más líquido, tropezando fuera de la cama, sobre un bulto en el suelo que se sacudió cuando lo pisó, y sobre el piso. Una forma surgió del piso, y cualquier palabra que intentara decir salió confusa y retorcida. Entrando en pánico, lanzó ciegamente una red de su muñeca, que hizo retroceder la forma cuando otra forma más grande surgió de la oscuridad y se transformó en el rostro manchado de sangre de la criatura que lo perseguía. El buitre, todavía cubierto por la sangre de su tío, corrió hacia él y le agarró las muñecas antes de que pudiera apuntar. Su toque fue agonizante y Peter no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.  
De repente, la habitación se iluminó, el brillo chocó contra sus retinas y se apartó del asalto visual. Sus muñecas se soltaron suavemente y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, presionando con fuerza para bloquear la luz. Sus respiraciones salían como pantalones desgarrados, el traqueteo de su pecho hacía que fuera más difícil respirar hasta que cada respiración era un jadeo desesperado por el aire.

Se sentó allí, temblando, durante unos segundos, antes de que una presencia a su lado se diera a conocer. "Pete, necesito que hagas respiraciones profundas, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo en voz baja y familiar, y comenzó a hacer respiraciones exageradas ruidos de respiración. Peter respiró temblorosamente, y luego otra vez, hasta que finalmente sintió que estaba respirando casi normalmente.  
La persona a su lado detuvo la respiración por un segundo para mantener una conversación murmurada con alguien más en la habitación, antes de tocar suavemente su hombro, disculpándose cuando se apartó del contacto.

"Te conseguí un poco de agua, ¿te sientes bien?" La persona resopló. "Bueno, esa es una pregunta tonta, pero, aún así".

Noir finalmente se quitó las manos de la cara para ver a su amigo cercano Peter Porker mirando hacia atrás. Estaba sin disfraz, y su piel tenía un extraño tono de color, casi rojo pero no exactamente. Era un lindo color, decidió Noir. Llevaba una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y sostenía un vaso de agua. Fue en este momento que se dio cuenta de lo seca que estaba su garganta, y extendió una mano temblorosa hacia el cristal, que Porker presionó en su mano. Estaba solo medio lleno, y lo vació rápidamente antes de entrecerrar los ojos en la habitación a su alrededor. Sin sus lentes era difícil distinguir los detalles, pero podía ver que no era un dormitorio, como había pensado originalmente, sino un pequeño apartamento. Ahí estaba el televisor, que seguía encendido con la estática, algunas ventanas y la cama en la que había estado; Más allá de eso, la habitación era una mancha de color. De pie en la cama había una figura que le tomó a Peter unos segundos de entrecerrar los ojos para reconocer a Peter Parker alternativo, que estaba limpiando las telarañas que había disparado en su pánico ...

Noir sintió que su rostro comenzaba a arder de vergüenza y apretó su agarre ligeramente sobre el cristal en sus manos, antes de aclarar su garganta ligeramente. "¿Qué pasó?" Se detuvo por un segundo, sorprendido por lo áspera y dolorida que sonaba su voz "¿Dónde estamos?".

La mirada ansiosa en la cara de Ham se convirtió rápidamente en una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la cara de Peter se iluminara más por alguna razón y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado para tratar de recuperar la compostura.

“Bueno, nos fuimos a tu casa hace unos días, porque pensamos que estabas muerto, ya sabes, siendo como eres, y cuando llegamos allí, estabas en el suelo. Así que, naturalmente, como los buenos amigos, te secuestramos y te llevamos al apartamento de Peter. "Ham se detuvo por un segundo antes de sacar repentinamente algo de su bolsillo. "Recogí tus lentes para ti por cierto; No tienes que agradecerme."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que esto no es mío y pueden encontrar el creador original al principio de este trabajo   
> (Remember that this isn’t mine, and you can find the original creator in the beginning)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue el más divertido de traducir😆

Mo Money Mo Morales: asi que hey

Mo Money Mo Morales: ¿alguien ha notado que Ham se parece mucho al comediante John Mulaney?

Danger Days: whost’ve

Hawaii Five Oh Drumline: OMFG 

Mo Money Mo Morales: Horse_in_a_hospital.mp4

Mo Money Mo Morales: confirmado ???????????

[Usuario: [️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker ha iniciado sesión]

[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: Hola amigos. Peter tuvo la amabilidad de prestarme su teléfono mientras él

[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: está fuera.

Hawaii Five Oh Drumline: ¡No estás muerto!

Hawaii Five Oh Drumline: whack

Mo Money Mo Morales: amigo estas bien!!

Danger Days: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: Digamos que estaba detrás de la bola ocho hace unos días.

[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: Digamos

Hamburgler: : 8

Hawaii Five Oh Drumline: Ham [b] lease 

Hawaii Five Oh Drumline: suelta la sopa

[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: ¿Sopa?

Danger Days: ¡No puedes dejarnos así en suspenso!

[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: Si están tan interesados, acabo de tener un poco de influenza. No estoy limpiando la trompeta por suerte.

Mo Money Mo Morales: hay mucho que desempacar aquí

Danger Days: es como otra lengua ~

Mo Money Mo Morales: ¿de paso mi mamá es enfermera? ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo sobre la gripe?

Hamburgler: ¡Sí!

Hamburgler: ¡No rehidrates a las personas con lucozade! Siempre termina mal ...

[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: No tengo ningún recuerdo de eso.

Hamburgler: así es mejor

Mo Money Mo Morales: oh Dios mío

Hawaii Five Oh Drumline: sdfghj omg

Danger Days:: O qkjgzghjk

Danger Days: pero ahora estás bien 

[️B] ️eter ️ [️B] ️ [️B] arker: Ahora estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación

Hamburgler: Estamos viendo a ese tipo con el pelo raro

Hamburgler: su pintura: 8)

Hawaii Five Oh Drumline: te refieres a Bob Ross

Hamburgler: claro

"- Y ahora solo vamos a darle a este pequeño arbusto un pequeño amigo feliz", comentó el hombre en la pantalla, pintando en el arbusto mencionado con algunos trazos suaves de su pincel.

Peter se sentó, paralizado por la imagen que tenía lugar en la pantalla, los colores se arremolinaban en formas que nunca había pensado, para crear una hermosa vista de la naturaleza. En la pantalla, el hombre rápidamente agregó algunas rayas de un color; La misma sombra que Ham.

"¿Qué sombra es esa?" Le preguntó a Ham, quien levantó la vista de su teléfono hacia la pantalla. "Con el que está pintando el cielo".

"Es de color rosa."

"Es el mismo tono que tú. Ese es mi tono favorito; es hermoso ". Estuvo en silencio por un momento, ya que lo que se había dicho estaba siendo procesado ...

Podía sentir su rostro arder, ¡no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso! Ham había salvado su vida y lo había recompensado actuando como un pistolero. Peter se mordió el interior de la mejilla y miró fijamente la televisión. Deseaba estar usando su máscara, a salvo dentro del anonimato que proporcionaba.

"Sabes, tú tampoco eres tan malo".

¿Espera? ¿Qué?

Peter miró a su lado para ver a Ham mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su animada cara. El silencio llenó el aire una vez más.  
Mierda. Tienes que decir algo.El cerebro de Noir se apresuró a pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que decir.

"Bueno, eso es sólo el maullido del gato". Por qué. Porqué. Porque eres así

Ham soltó una carcajada, sobresaltando a Peter de sus pensamientos, antes de apoyar su cabeza en el brazo de Peter y apagar su teléfono, enfocándose en la televisión. Noir se puso rígido, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. Claro que había tenido algunas damas en esta situación en el pasado, pero esto se sentía diferente a eso. Espera,el estaba saltando el arma aquí, ¿era esto así? ¿Era solo una cuestión de amistad?

¿Acaso a él le gustaba a Ham de esa manera? Pensó en ello por un segundo, recordando todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, solo ellos dos, descansando en su apartamento; la forma en que Ham lo hizo reír hasta que le dolieron las mejillas; Los pequeños regalos coloridos que Ham traía con cada visita; qué pensativo y paciente fue al mostrarle los colores, oh, realmente estaba interesado. Bueno, esto ciertamente es un desarrollo.

"Entonces uh ... tal vez algún día te gustaría cenar en mi casa? Ya sabes, como agradecimiento ... "Noir miró al techo, incapaz de mirar a otro lado.

"Claro, la próxima semana algún día?"

No es así como esperaba que sucediera esto; había imaginado que el mejor de los casos era un "no" cortés pero firme y, no, detengamos esa línea de pensamiento. No sucedió, así que no importa. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de un malentendido de algún tipo ...

Unas horas más tarde, Peter Parker regresó de dar una vuelta por la ciudad para encontrar a Ham y Noir viendo la televisión juntos. Al mirar los pijamas prestados de Noir, Peter reprimió una carcajada. Mientras se lavaban los pijamas de Noir, el le prestaba algo de su ropa vieja y limpia para dormir. Esos eran un par de pantalones de pijama rosa de hello kitty comprados para él como una broma, y una camisa de spiderman pirata que era una xxxl y le quedaba gigante a Noir.

"Tengo comida china", anunció Peter mientras se lanzaba sobre las piernas de Noir, dejando la bolsa de comida para llevar en el medio del futón.

Cuando todos se hundieron en la comida; Peter de repente recordó lo que había querido darle a Noir y abandonó su Chow mein para agarrar algo de su escritorio. Era del tamaño de un reloj de pulsera, con una pantalla táctil sobre la esfera del reloj.

"Es un portal universal goober; debí dártelo hace siglos pero se me olvidó". Rápidamente le mostró a Noir la sencilla interfaz de usuario y se la pasó. Noir rápidamente ató el dispositivo a su muñeca.

"Gracias. Lo aprecio. La cara llena de cicatrices de Noir se torció en una leve sonrisa, el movimiento retorció la cicatriz sobre su labio para mostrar un poco de sus dientes blancos.

De todas las arañas, Noir parecía ser la más golpeada; Su cara y sus manos llenas de cicatrices. De color blanco puro contra su piel en escala de grises. Peter se sintió culpable de llamarse suertudo por no estar tan marcado como Noir, y solo tenía algunas marcas en su nombre.

"Debería regresar después de esto entonces". Noir interrumpió el monólogo interno de Peter.

“¿Puedes dejarme de nuevo en mi dimensión? El mío está cargando en casa."Ham respondió, todavía llenándose la cara con rollitos de primavera.

"Por supuesto."

Antes de irse, Noir atrapó a Peter en un fuerte abrazo. "Gracias."

"No hay problema; En cualquier momento. Peter abrazó al hombre monocromo de vuelta, antes de pasarle una bolsa de plástico con sus cosas. "Hay algo de seguridad y cosas allí que deberías tomar si aún te sientes como una mierda más tarde".

Noir lo soltó del abrazo. "Lo aprecio". Antes de juguetear con el goober y lograr abrir un portal.

"Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo", dijo Ham. "Bueno, no todo esto de " enfermo y miserable ", pero pasar el rato. Nosotros tres."

"Si suena bien."

Y con eso, Noir y Ham salieron del apartamento de Peter con un adiós.

"Oh, dios, nunca volveré a ver esos pijamas, ¿verdad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto el otro proyecto que tenía relacionado a el trabajo original estará anunciado y listo! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok,so, this should have been posted earlier on, but I was working with other stuff so...)
> 
> Esto debió ser publicado antes pero trabajaba en otras cosas así que...


End file.
